


Проживая чужие жизни

by risowator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	Проживая чужие жизни

Ватсон думал, что невралгия совсем отпустила с момента появления Холмса в его жизни и их общего "хобби". Но после пятничного шестичасового блуждания по улицам под дождем ногу немного тянуло. Джон тогда не обратил внимания. Выходные так же были насыщенными: завершающий эпизод слежки, арест, Скотленд-Ярд, свидетельский допрос. Хромота усилилась.

В понедельник Джон не пошел на работу, ссылаясь на простуду. Обнаружив, что Шерлока дома нет, он решил полноценно отдохнуть, отоспаться, привести нервы в порядок. Выключил телефон, включил отопление на полную мощность и занялся самолечением с помощью нестеройдных противовоспалительных, уговоров и причитаний. Нога не проходила, но про нее можно было постараться забыть, вытянувшись на диване и отвлекаясь на телевизор. Накладывать компрессы было не из чего, укутывать больную в тепло не хотелось - Джону было удобнее терпеть, если он видел свою конечность. Так и сидел: сверху закутанный в старый свитер, снизу в семейных трусах и тапочках на босу ногу. В отличие от соседа, он опасался ходить босиком, даже после того как сам промывал полы. Будничные телешоу вселяли уныние. Есть не хотелось, шевелиться тоже.

Шерлок вернулся ближе к полуночи. В мокром пальто, в повязанном не как обычно шарфе и с сухими волосами. Лишь это Джон успел отметить, прежде, чем сосед вновь ушел.

Ногу дергала усиливающаяся боль. Толерантность к обезболивающим развилась после ранения, от приема высоких доз препаратов, и сейчас Джону оставалось наказывать себя терпением. Но удавалось с трудом, хотелось стонать.  
Он перепробовал всевозможные позы лежания на диване, но облегчение не наступало; у него поднялась температура. Измученный, Джон задремал, сидя у подлокотника, обнимая истерзанную подушку с британским флагом.

Шерлоку не удалось войти незаметно - сон Джона был поверхностен и чуток. Он неосмысленно открыл глаза и, не двигаясь, наблюдал.  
\- Пришлось побегать в поисках круглосуточных, - Шерлок вешал пальто на дверцу шкафа. Не смотря на Джона, продолжил рассказ, переходя в кухню: - Потом пришлось бегать от полисменов. Они думали, что я наркоман. Аптекарь счел меня подозрительным, когда я двадцать минут расспрашивал его об обезболивающих, - Шерлок передвинул часть лабораторного оборудования со стола и после вымыл руки.

Джон смотрел на друга и пытался помедленнее возвращаться в реальность из небытия и притупленных рефлексов. Нога, кажется, еще дремала.

\- Чай. Я сделаю тебе чай с лимоном. У нас есть лимон? - Шерлок рылся в ящиках для круп.  
\- У нас нет лимона. Оставь.  
Но чайник уже кипел, чашки беззвучно расставлялись на поднос. Джон вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, переживая первый приступ боли. Хотелось покрутить ногой, было ощущение, что она затекла.

\- Я чуть не потерял пакет с лекарствами, пока убегал. - Голос Шерлока показался слишком громким. Он резко плюхнулся на диван, что тут же отдалось в ноге Джона, заставив зажмуриться, сжав зубы.  
\- Джон, если не помогает внутрь, то можно применить мазь, - Шерлок положил ладонь чуть выше колена, его рука была еще прохладной; он редко дотрагивался до людей, до Джона тем более.  
\- Да, пожалуйста. Ты купил что-то? - Джон открыл глаза и поискал предполагаемый пакет.  
\- Вот, - друг предугадал и показал тюбик с обезболивающим гелем. - Чай, я полагаю, отложим, - констатировал он.

\- Давай, - Джон напомнил себе наркомана, тянущегося за дозой - так сильно его подало вперед к спасительной тубе. Но тут же нерв дернуло, и он вцепился в подушку с британским флагом. Удалось сдержаться и не застонать.  
\- Позволь мне, - Шерлок переместился на журнальный столик напротив, легко толкнул Джона назад. - Спустись немного, - он подхватил под бедро и настойчиво потянул его на себя, заставляя сползти пониже.  
Джону было больно, но он решил сдаться и не сопротивляться Холмсу. Но наблюдать не перестал. Тот пристроил его ногу на своем бедре с таким видом, будто сейчас собирался на ней сыграть мелодию.

Прозрачный гель сперва холодил кожу. Узкие ладони растирали его, разогревали трением. Мягкие круговые движения рук Шерлока успокаивали. Он поднимался от колена, увеличивая радиус втирания, оставляя дорожки приглаженных волосков. Было приятно, боль предсказуемо отступала. Джон смог спокойно прикрыть глаза и расслабиться.

Шерлок сосредоточился на своем занятии, но старался смотреть отстраненно, будто это не он сейчас делает массаж соседу, не его пальцы обрисовывают контур мышц. Он только наблюдает за медленными движениями, вдыхает спиртосодержащие пары препарата, чувствует запах чьего-то друга и это не он испытывает определенный зуд возбуждения в паху.

Даже Джон понял, что гель впитался, но Шерлок продолжал гладить его ногу. Очень приятно, но как-то двусмысленно... или это только показалось? Джон поерзал. Открыл глаза.  
\- Что? - глухо спросил Шерлок, не прекращая движений. Его взгляд был расфокусирован, как обычно случалось, когда он уходил в свои размышления. Джон попытался привстать.  
\- Кх-кх... кхм... - понял, что охрип. - Шерлок... - понял, что покраснел, замер. Руки тоже остановились: одна в самой близости от внутреннего шва трусов, вторая под бедром.  
Холмс пришел в себя первым. Отстранился, перешагнул через столик, пошел к входной двери, но свернул на кухню.  
\- Чай. Ты хотел чай, да. Слышно как включился кран, загремели склянки.  
Джон на все это смотрел с недоумением и надеждой на скорое пробуждение. Стыдливо примял пах подушкой. Такое когда-нибудь должно было случиться - они взрослые мужчины, с нормальными физиологическими реакциями, у каждого давно не было партнеров... За себя Ватсон мог утверждать, а Холмса - только подозревать.  
Шерлок появился в проеме кухни, оперся о косяк.  
\- Джон, эм... - он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, будто подгоняя мысль. - Чай вот, на столе. Я забыл, - он отлепился от опоры. - Ты все еще хочешь? - Ватсон смотрел на него и не отвечал. - Чай, - пояснил Шерлок, указывая на него глазами.  
\- О, - только и смог сказать Джон. От низкого голоса, так отчетливо звучавшего в тишине квартиры, внутри сворачивалась пружина. Эрекция не спадала, приминать ее подушкой, не тревожа еще больше, становилось сложнее. Джон мучительно краснел, отводя глаза. - А кто выключил телевизор?  
\- Я.

Продолжать говорить ни о чем не было любимым занятием Холмса и он предпочел направиться к себе. Без объяснений.  
\- Подожди! - то, как Джон подскочил и сел обратно, Шерлок краем глаза видел и остановился дослушать. - Принеси мне, пожалуйста, плед.

Пока он отлучался, Джон успел привести себя в порядок, не только физически успокоиться, начать дышать ровно, но и смог посмотреть ему в глаза. Шерлок всё замечал, и надеялся, что друг не научился от него тому же. Детективом было решено забыть случившееся.  
Он подождал пока Джон удобнее пристроит ногу, подал ему вторую подушку и накрыл оранжевым пледом. Почему-то не удалось сразу же уйти - руки сами потянулись поправлять, подтыкать для тепла. Джон смеялся и говорил "спасибо".  
\- Посиди со мной, - попросил он, когда дальше укутывать его было нечем. - Расскажи о сегодняшнем расследовании. - Шерлок стоял наклонившись над ним и явно колебался: уйти ему или... - Мне было целый день скучно, - Джон знал, после чего друг не устоит. И тот присел на край, начиная рассказ рваными односложными предложениями, постепенно вдаваясь во всё более мелкие детали. Джон вскоре уснул.

* * *  
Шерлок всегда пробуждался очень резко: открывал глаза, старался принять вертикальное положение или хотя бы голову поднять, потом уже ориентировался в пространстве и времени. Этим он сильно напугал не знающего таких подробностей Джона. В волосах и коже на шее осталось ощущение руки, которая недавно гладила его, когда он полулежал на друге.  
\- Извини, - прошептал Джон.  
\- А, - Шерлок моргнул и обратно лег на грудь, подставляясь гладившей руке. - Продолжай.  
Джон осторожно впустил пальцы в волосы. Его сердце неровно билось. Всё Шерлоку казалось бы сном, если бы он умел их видеть.  
\- Я проснулся от того, что мне стало трудно дышать, а тут оказался ты, - шепот Джона едва был различим, а дыхание согревало макушку. - Я не хотел тебя разбудить, но твои волосы лезли мне в рот...  
\- У меня затекла спина. Погладь лучше ее, - Шерлок подтянулся наверх, неуклюже устраиваясь и утыкаясь лицом в подушку рядом с головой больного доктора. Джон усиленно глубоко вздохнул, начиная вести ладонью по проступившим сбоку ребрам.  
\- Как твоя нога? - иллюстрацией вопроса длинная рука скользнула по телу и легла на бедро.  
\- Шерлок, прекрати.

Ватсона начало раздражать такое положение: было тяжело от живота до плеч, хотелось согнуть ноги, но они крепко закутаны, жарко вообще и из-за сопящего на ухо соседа, душно в непроветриваемом помещении и казалось, что пахнет возбуждением.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты знаешь, - он демонстративно прекратил гладить худую спину разведя руки в стороны, тут же на ладонях ощутился холод.  
\- Я сплю, - ответил Шерлок и повел горячими губами от уха к щеке, одновременно перемещая руку с бедра на пах. Джон коротко ахнул - но другой рот скрал этот звук - и не мог не ответить на поцелуй, ведь ладонь Шерлока собственнически сжала напрягшийся член.  
Схватившись за рубашку Шерлока, он пытался и целовать, и вырываться, и толкнуться сильнее. Раздражение возбуждало. В итоге он схватил кудрявую голову сзади и дернул. С влажным звуком они разлепились. Оба сдавленно дышали через нос, а Шерлок никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд.  
Джон оттолкнул Холмса, зло задергал плед, выпутываясь. Хотелось в туалет. Наконец, он сорвал треклятую тряпку, швырнул за диван, выругался и, обогнув замершего Шерлока, похромал в ванную.

Вернувшись, он застал детектива в знакомой позе, лежащим на диване. Единственное, что изменилось в облике - это то, что он снял ботинки и носки. Джон посмотрел на часы - три ровно. В гостиной по-прежнему жарко и сумрачно. Шерлок не двигался, но наблюдал за ним в отражении стекла, ждал. Даже издалека было видно насколько серые глаза холодны - это не прибавляло желания. Джон хотел подойти, но не мог сдвинуться с места, ему нужен был какой-то сигнал, и Шерлок это, кажется, понял. Он медленно положил руки вдоль тела, доктор успел насчитать пять с половиной ударов сердца, и резко сел, скинув ноги на пол.

Шерлок отметил, что хромота Джона прошла, что он не только умылся и почистил зубы, но подготовил себя там, куда невозможно было не смотреть, когда человек стоит так близко. Джон больше без вопрошающих взглядов наклонился и поцеловал; зафиксировав ему голову одной рукой, второй потянулся высвобождать ремень из петель. Шерлок не знал куда девать свои конечности - попытаться подцепить свитер или погладить плечи, перехватить инициативу с собственной ширинкой? Или взять под колени, подогнуть ноги и повалить доктора на себя, потом на бок, на диван, почти не бороться и оказаться сверху? Да, можно и так.

Джон опять смеется, он горячий и все еще в свитере, Шерлок удобнее устраивается между раздвинутых ног лежащего и больше водит губами по вечерней щетине, чем отвечает на поцелуи. Он совершенно не умеет целоваться или не любит - Джону пока это не понято. Шерлок перемещается ниже и затихает на груди Джона, как когда тот проснулся.  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Я сплю, помнишь, - тихо отвечает он. Джон смиряется и обнимает худую спину. Раз друг хочет продолжать играть в эту игру, то он принимает условия, понимая теперь, что Шерлок совершенно неопытен.  
Какое-то время они лежат не двигаясь, Ватсон смотрит в потолок и думает, что ему опять тяжело и жарко, но друг, кажется, уснул, поэтому ему остается слушать шум проезжающих машин и ждать утра.

Шерлок считает стрелочный ход и обещает себе продолжить через двадцать секунд, если Джон не пошевелится. На двадцать первой детектив аккуратно высвобождает кисть из-под обнимающей руки и, медленно поглаживая, продвигается вниз по телу друга, забирается под свитер. Джон вздрагивает, когда, гладя его живот, Шерлок пытается добраться до соска... дотрагивается пальцем и убирает руку. Оголенная кожа не успевает замерзнуть, а рука уже скользнула по боку ниже - легко сжимает бедро, приподнимает; одновременно с этим Шерлок прижимается сам. Он изучает, осторожно передвигая пальцы ко внутренней стороне ноги, под ткань трусов, туда, где тепло - Джон опять вздрагивает. Робкие касания паховой складки, пальцы гладят волоски, трогают округлости яичек... Сердце Джона бьется где-то внизу, сильно-сильно.

Все эти прикосновения, где-то резкие, где-то осторожные, исследующие. Неопытность возбуждает. Джона постоянно передергивает, но он старается сдерживаться и не отталкивать - это хорошо. Шерлок досадно выдыхает, когда понимает, что нет возможности пробраться дальше к члену, он вынимает руку и накрывает ладонью поверх трусов. Небольшой член Джона упруг и уютно помещается вдоль кисти. Шерлок продолжает эксперимент и Джон не может лежать спокойно: начинает гладить плечи, спину и шею - наконец не выдерживает, притягивает Холмса за голову и целует. Шерлок, не умеющий целоваться, в ответ посасывает его язык.

Джон расстегивает одну из пуговиц на рубашке Шерлока, тот, всё поняв, отстраняется, пружинисто выпрямляясь, смотрит сверху вниз в полные обожания глаза. Наконец-то детектив видит этот взгляд направленный только на него, а не на момент дедуктивного откровения. Ему нестерпимо хочется констатировать: "я тебе нравлюсь", но он только улыбается, расстегивая оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки. Приспуская брюки и высвобождая свой оставленный без внимания член, переводит взгляд на влажное от выделившейся смазки пятнышко на трусах Джона - оно завораживает. Рубашка ложится на спинку дивана, трусы Джона тоже.

Джон прикасается к нему и это очень приятно. Осторожно подрачивая Шерлоку, свободной рукой он приподнимает свой член, чтобы оба соединить в кулаке. Холмс видит какие они разные: его член, почти не знающий ласк, с прозрачной, гиперемированной кожей и более темный, с витыми венами - Джона. Шерлок склоняется, упирается руками над русой головой, он не знает сколько продержится. Они двигают бедрами навстречу друг другу. Джон закрывает глаза, облизывает губы, еще сохранившие запах травяной зубной пасты, так любимой Шерлоком, дышит ртом. 

Когда руки начинают мелко дрожать, Шерлок припадает на одну сторону, пытаясь уткнуться лбом в висок Джона, но тот поворачивается, ища и не находя поцелуя. Изменившийся угол воздействия, раскрытые губы на шее, влажное, жаркое дыхание, где-то тут так любимая Джоном родинка, которую он замечает первой, поднимая взгляд на Шерлока. Джон захватывает кожу именно там, где должна быть эта точка, Шерлок единственный раз стонет и через несколько резких толчков изливается на живот, не проронив ни звука. Джон ничего не успел и он ошеломлен, представляя, что это первый раз у Шерлока.

Холмс, не давая себе отдышаться, распрямляется, его глаза блестят, взгляд блуждает по предметам в комнате, по потолку. Нащупывая оставленную рубашку, Шерлок сосредотачивается и начинает вытирать руки Джона, его член, себя. Джон не знает, что ему делать, ему всё еще хочется кончить. Шерлок безумно счастливо улыбается, они смотрят на испачканную рубашку и смеются - один искренне, второй нервно - потом они смотрят на член Ватсона и смех прекращается как выключенный. Холмс облизывает губы и только в последнюю секунду Джон понимает, что тот задумал. Он успевает только выпалить:  
\- Шерлок, не надо, тебе не понравится!  
Это останавливает детектива ровно настолько, чтобы ответить: "Я не буду глотать", и горячий рот вбирает член целиком, Джон всё же пытается отодвинуться.  
\- Только не хватай за волосы, - просит Шерлок и возвращается к начатому. Сосать у него получается лучше, чем целоваться. Похоже, он это делает с удовольствием.

Джон скулит от нахлынувших эмоций и ощущений, привстает на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на поднимающуюся и опускающуюся голову. Цепляется в спинку дивана, когда его тело схватывает предоргазменные судороги, кончает, прикусывая предплечье, чтобы не кричать, и чувствует как его сперма вытекает изо рта Шерлока, размазываясь между ними. Шерлок ждет до последнего и, пошатываясь, отстраняется. Опять вытирается рубашкой.  
Джону плохо: ему так хорошо и долго давно не было, и ему стыдно.  
\- Поцелуя не будет? - спрашивает Шерлок очень низким и глубоким голосом, хотя, может так просто кажется, потому что они не говорили не шёпотом.  
\- А? Да... будет... Я только в ванную схожу, - у Джона кружится голова, когда он встает на нетвердые ноги, и он не понимает почему возобновилась хромота.

Когда он возвращается, то комната выглядит так, словно всё произошедшее было патологическим сном: ни Шерлока, ни одежды нет. Джон заходит в комнату соседа - пусто. Поднимается к себе с глупой надеждой - глупо. Он ничего не понимая садится на кровать и смотрит на часы - пять утра.


End file.
